


Coffee Shop

by bangdaelo



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangdaelo/pseuds/bangdaelo
Summary: ao3 user bangdaelo has so many idea but can't write





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 user bangdaelo has so many idea but can't write

Daehyun sighs. Today is the first day of a new semester and also another day of him working at the coffee shop near his place. It's a small cafe with delicious drinks and pastries. Daehyun loves working there because first, he loves making coffee and second,

Ding

A tall lanky guy comes in. A very handsome guy.

Daehyun always notices him in his cafe. He orders the same drink every time; Daehyun pretty much memorizes it. If he doesn't order a regular glass of Americano, he will get a hot chocolate with no whip cream. He will sit in the corner with his book, sometimes his laptop, sometimes he doesn't bring anything and most of the time he just leaves.

Daehyun likes him. It's weird, he knows. But this guy has that amazing aura Daehyun can feel them even when he is in the kitchen. The guy would smile at him and God, his smile? His smile is no doubt the most beautiful and the most blinding smile. Sometime when Daehyun gives him his cup, their fingers will brush and Daehyun will go red instantly and the guy gives him a flirty smile after that. The other day, the guy would just sit there, they’d make eye contact once or twice. Every day is different. Today he is,

"Can I have a vanilla latte?" his deep voice penetrating Daehyun's ears. He sounds depressing and tired. Daehyun blinks several times before he nods.

"Do you want it here or take away?"

The guy seems like having a hard time choosing between those two before saying 'here'. He then walks up to a table near the counter and just stands there for five seconds before he sits. Is he okay?

After he finishes, Daehyun walks up to the guy's table with a glass of vanilla latte in his left hand and a small plate that has chocolate cake on it. The guy looks up at him and gives him a faint smile before he frowns a little. "I didn't order chocolate cake, right?" he asks when Daehyun put them on the table. Daehyun just shakes his head and smile.

"You look like you need one. It's on the house, please enjoy!"

The guy's tired expression is suddenly gone when Daehyun says that; he widens his eyes and soon a smile appears on his face.

"Thank you."

\--

The guy doesn't come to the cafe the next day and the next day after that, and a whole week after the vanilla latte. What if he doesn't like it and decided to change coffee shop? No, what if he doesn't like the cake? Daehyun, you idiot. You think you know him that well to give him a chocolate cake like that? You-

Ding

Daehyun snaps out from his thought to see his tenth customer today. A wide smile spreads across his face when he sees the guy he's been waiting for walks in. He looks pretty happy today, Daehyun hopes he can talk to him.

"Jae yah, you know my favorite right?" Daehyun can hear the guy says. Daehyun blinks. He just realizes he is not by himself, rather with a guy, a small cute guy. He sounds so lovely and cheerful. Daehyun mentally frowns. Is that his boyfriend? They look good together.

"Welcome to Rabbit Hole. What can I help you?" he says cheerfully, hoping this person in front of him can't hear the jealousy in his voice. He feels a little bit uncomfortable as this Jae guy scans him for a hot three seconds.

"A hot chocolate and vanilla latte."

\--

Two days after that, the guy comes back and fortunately, by himself. Daehyun gives his usual smile, and so does he.

"Good morning, Daehyun," the guy greets him with his cheerful tone (too cheerful for Daehyun) when he arrives in front of the counter and Daehyun can't hide his shocked expression. This dude knows his name?

"You know my name," Daehyum mumbles but the guy can hear it. He laughs and points to Daehyun's uniform where a white name tag sits comfortably.

"You don't realize you have that all this time?" he chuckles.

Daehyun blushes, of course, it's the name tag. "Ah.. haha I, yeah, sometimes I don't."

"You're cute."

"W-what?"

The guy just smiles at him, "Can I have a hot chocolate?"

\--

Daehyun is sitting in the kitchen after he serves the handsome man, his cheeks feel hot and hotter when he recalls what happens ten minutes ago. The dude, the handsome dude, the guy with an angel smile, his crush just said something like... he is cute. Why would he say that? Doesn't he have a boyfriend who yesterday just scanned him up and down like Daehyun just stole him? Also, when Daehyun is about to leave the table, the guy seemed like he wants to ask something but a customer came and so Daehyun had to come back to the counter, with a big pout.

"What are you doing here?" Yoojung, his friend, asks while looking at her watch. Daehyun rarely sits in the kitchen when it's his time to work unless it's break time and it's not his break time yet. "Are you sick? You look really red."

Daehyun shakes his head. "Ah... It's... It's nothing."

"Is a customer being rude to you?"

Daehyun panicky waves his hands, "No! I'm just really tired, I guess."

Yoojung takes a look at the tables outside and stops when she spots someone. "Oh... I see. He is here."

"He who?"

"That handsome gentleman with a black coat. He comes here often," she says while she observes the guy. Suddenly she remembers something.

"Oh my God Daehyun. Ugh, I'm so stupid I'm sorry."

"What is it Yoojung?" Daehyun frowns. His face is less hot than before because she keeps talking.

"That man left something for you but I forgot where I put it," she pouts. "I'm sorry."

Daehyun pauses and his mouth slightly drops open. He's a little disappointed that Yoojung forgot to put the thing, but what can he do. He wants to know what is it though. Is it something important? Does it have something to do with the guy calling him cute? "It's okay."

"Do you know he always kind of watching you?"

Daehyun blushes again but acts like her words don't affect him. "I guess not, I'm busy working."

"Right. But he does every time he comes with a book. Only when he's with a book. He would pretend to read when he actually just covering his face. He-"

"That's creepy the fact you've been watching him watching me."

Yoojung coughs. "I mean, he IS an attractive man. Who wouldn't look at his every move?"

Daehyun mentally nods in agreement.


End file.
